Quinn Rousso
Quinn (Alexis Smith) is a houseguest from Big Brother 1. Player History - Season 1 Biography Quinn was a pleasant surprise to us this season, as she was a player that we did not expect to be so good at this game. Right from the gecko, she was able to use her likability & approachable nature in order to maneuver people towards her, wrapping them around her fingers. What made Quinn special was how she always gave people a chance. While some players were pushing the early outcasts away, Quinn was always willing to make them feel safe & welcomed around her. Her ascendant social game helped her go under the radar, waiting for the right moment to eventually strike. This moment came when she won the HOH during Week 3. Quinn knew that this HOH reign was her golden opportunity into showing everyone that she was a player to not mess with, wanting to get the most out of the week. Although she was unsuccessful in taking out her initial target, Chase, she was still able to make a big move by gathering votes to take out Jade, someone who had lots of friends & allegiances in the game. One of Quinn’s biggest highlights was during the Triple Eviction. In hopes of ensuring her safety, Quinn created a lie & told Liam that Damien had plans of gunning for him down the road. Nonetheless, Liam put Damien up on the block & he was eventually evicted that night. While Quinn was climbing her way to becoming one of the top runners of the season, the other players were also able to catch on to how dominant Quinn was coming off. A plan was orchestrated by Chase & Adrienne, in which Chase used his DPOV to put Quinn on the block by the end of Week 5. Being in the most vulnerable position she was in all season, it seemed as if Quinn’s journey in the game was going to be cut short at the final 7. However, the bonds that she worked hard to develop early in the game started to pay off in terms of good karama when both Liam & Paul made the decision to spare her from eviction. Despite impressively surviving the Week 5 Eviction when it was expected for her to leave, she was once again targeted by former ally, Adrienne, during the Instant Eviction. Although she had Paul’s vote to stay in her back pocket, Quinn was just not able to persuade Chase into keeping her around. When the voting ended in a tie, Quinn was officially evicted by Adrienne’s sole vote. Quinn accomplished having one of the best social departments this season, being an obvious threat but still being persuasive enough to stick around until the final 6. Certainly one of the most memorable players this season who was able to do so much more than we believed she was capable of. Competition History Voting History } | Paul | No |} HOH History Trivia * Quinn is the first female to win a competition in Big Brother 1. ** Quinn is also the first female to ever win a competition in general. * Quinn is the first person to break a tiebreaker vote as HOH. * Quinn is the first person not to use the POV in Big Brother 1. * Quinn is the first person to win multiple vetoes in the same season. ** In general, Quinn is the first person to win multiple vetoes. * Quinn is the only person to have any of her votes leaked early. This is due to the fact that she had her votes revealed as part of an HOH disadvantage. * Quinn is the first person to be put up as a replacement nominee and not be evicted.